


Rewrite the Stars

by veilsan13



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is also Bad at Feelings, Crowley is Bad at Feelings (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Multi, Mutual Pining, My First Work in This Fandom, They're both soft, after diverting apocalypse, short fic, small idea I had, they're learning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 01:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veilsan13/pseuds/veilsan13
Summary: "What if we rewrite the stars? Say you were made to be mine...It's up to you, and it's up to me, No one can say what we get to be." Inspired by the Greatest Showman's "Rewrite the Stars"





	Rewrite the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Had written this a while back after watching Good Omens...Didn't wanna post it cause I was scared but I realized that no, I wanted to write something and I want to share it with you all!   
So, do forgive if it seems short or off...I'm not the greatest writer hah

“What did you say...Crowley?”

The voice was a bit shaken but there was a tiny bit of hope laced within the words. Aziraphale felt like his heart stopped.

“Uh I uh..didn’t say..uh..” Crowley felt at a loss for words. 

How do you accidentally tell the person you have been pining for over 6000 years that you love them? Hell if he knows.

This was something the demon wanted to take to his metaphorical grave.

“Crowley...my dear, please..what did you say?”, the angel repeated, a little more bold. “Did you say you _love_ me?”

Crowley wanted to do anything but answer Aziraphale. But he also knew that what is done is done and he should own up to it. No more running away. 

“Yes, angel. I did say that..” the demon began, as he turned to face his long time friend. “I do..I love you to Alpha Centauri and back, Aziraphale. I love you more than anything I ever loved before the Fall, dare I say I love you more than God Herself.”

Aziraphale wanted to cry. He could feel the familiar stinging in his eyes and his chest felt heavy but in the way when it is overwhelmed with love and adoration. 

He  _ felt  _ the same way as he did. Oh, how that made him happy. Then it all went downhill with Crowley’s next comment.

“But it’s wrong for  _ me _ to feel like this”, Crowley made an emphasis on himself, staring at the angel before him. “I don’t have the right as a  _ demon  _ to experience such emotion.”

The demon looked at a loss. 

“But what if I felt the same way, my dear?”

Aziraphale had taken the opportunity to close in on Crowley who appeared in shock. He gently removed the sunglasses to see the golden eyes he has grown to love. 

“You what? Feel the same way?”

“Yes dear. For a good 6000 years, if I remember correctly,” he gave a small chuckle. 

All Crowley wanted to do was lift his angel into his arms and stay in that moment forever. But he had to realistic. That can’t happen. And he has to be the one to tell his angel.

“We can’t, angel”, Crowley spoke, hurt easily heard from his voice. 

Aziraphale let out a small sigh. “And why not?”

“Because our lots wouldn’t be too keen on the idea.”

“But Crowley! You said it yourself, we’re on  _ our  _ side! We can choose to be together, my dear. So why can’t we?”

“Because that’s not what is written in the stars!”, Crowley shouted, stunning the angel into silence. Crowley let out a few stray tears. He doesn’t remember the last time he cried. Was it when he Fell? Or was it at the Ark? He can’t really remember. 

"A demon and an angel cannot be together. It was written by God herself! Even if we have our own side, do you really think they will let something like this slide? Maybe they're not watching now but what happens when they do? What if Gabriel comes and takes you away and throws you into hellfire? What if we are officially cleared from the slate?"

Aziraphale felt for the demon in front of him. He could see him hurting and conflicted. He had to do something. He had to come up with something. Something that was so close within his reach was about to be snatched. Aziraphale was not having it. 

“What if we rewrite the stars?”

Crowley almost pounced the angel, covering his mouth with his shaking hands. “Angel, don’t say that! You could..” he vaguely gestured to above with his head, his eyes glazed with concern and fear. 

Aziraphale gently removed Crowley’s hands from his mouth and covered them with his own. It felt nice, to hold the hand of the individual he has been pining for so long. 

“My dear, if you’re worried I will Fall, please don’t be”, the angel lifted the hands to his mouth and laid a chaste kiss on them. 

Demon Crowley Exe. stopped working.

It was simple, a small kiss to his hands but it felt so...right. Crowley caved into the warmth and leaned in closer, letting his head fall onto the angel’s shoulders and wrapped his arms around his love. 

“I don’t want you to Fall. It is one of my greatest fears. If you Fell because of me, I’d rather be doused in holy water”, Crowley poured out his feelings to the being. Aziraphale lets his arms snake around the demon’s waist and pulls him closer. 

“Crowley, if I Fall, I don’t really have anything to be worried about. After all, you have been there every time to help me. I know that if I Fall, you’ll be there to catch me.”

Aziraphale felt the arms encircling him grow just a tad bit tighter. He could feel the dampness on his shoulder but he paid it no mind. He let Crowley cry and Aziraphale, for the first time, let out a few tears of his own. 

Would it really be blasphemy? To love who you love despite differences? Well, so be it. The angel was prepared to Fall, a thousand times, if it meant he could be with Crowley, his wily adversary, his best friend, his love. 

“So what do you say Crowley?” The angel let go of the demon and gave him a warm smile. “Would you like to rewrite the stars with me?”

“Gosh angel, it almost sounds like you’re proposing to me”, Crowley teases. “But yes, I would. I would rewrite cosmos for you and change the formation of the stars and everything just so it can be stated we can be together.”

"Oh my dear, how I love you so", the angel leaned in to kiss his love's forehead. "I am so very glad to have met you."

And so they did.

They rewrote the stars as best they could. There was no obvious flying around in the sky type of changing the stars, but something similar. The two felt more at ease. They moved down to a small cottage, down south. The bookstore was still up but remained close for the season. In there small cottage, they shared their first kiss. It was soft yet it exploded with emotion and feeling much like how when God created the universe. 

Oh, what unconditional love. They shared domestic adoration and love surrounded their small home. They shared their days spending time with The Them; all of them were rather happy that the two got together. 

“About time”, Adam Young had spoken, an earnest smile on his face. Dog barked happily as well.

Aziraphale spent time speaking with Anathema, drinking tea and such. Madame Tracy often joined whenever she came over to the cottage, accompanied by Shadwell, of course. 

Crowley had begun to help Newt over the whole computer business. It didn’t work. 

Crowley and Azirphale still dined at the Ritz, hands tenderly touching and drinking wine. They now referred to each other as “my husband”. 

Every day, the angel would check his wings to see if they had changed but alas, they never did. They were always the same snow white color and Aziraphale knew deep inside, he had fallen, just not  _ that  _ Fallen. 

After all, God would be the one to decide that now, wouldn’t She? She didn’t create the world and everyone in it for  _ this  _ angel to Fall. He embodied what an Angel was supposed to be. Maybe, just maybe, this unlikely demon and angel could actually rewrite the stars. 

Like Crowley had said and Azirphale repeated, they were on  _ their own  _ side. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I really didn't know what else to add tbh but I loved writing this!  
Leave a kudos and a comment! They make my heart swell <3


End file.
